Santa's Little Elves
by Ayumi K. Sakura
Summary: What? I got the clean-up job! Oh well... It's what I got for not having left early. Santa's way of punishing me for looking at another elf indecently... and... thinking of that other elf in indecent ways, and... picturing indecent scenarios involving said elf... I just couldn't help it though. The way he looked at me with those blue, blue eyes... It drove me crazy. RinxLen lemon


**Santa's Little Elves...**

* * *

"Hi there! Welcome to the North Pole, honey!"

It's hard being a college kid. My parents had decided long ago that I would make my money myself and that they wouldn't pay a dime towards my tuition. And so, to be able to pay off my bills, I worked a lot of odd jobs... and Christmas holidays were no exception.

"Welcome! Come on, come take your picture with Santa!"

My job was to grab a child's hand and lead them down the yellow-bricked road, which was actually just a plastic sheet with some yellow stone sidewalk printed on. I'd guide them to the great red tent and hold open the flap for them, and normally they'd take the lead from there, as soon as the kid saw Santa Clause. Then, here you go kid, here's a candy cane, and boot!

Of course I'd complain about it (mostly about the stupid elf outfits we had to wear), but I actually didn't mind the job much. I really love kids, even though they can get loud and annoying. Similarly, I tend to like childish people, which is ironic considering all my past boyfriends have been jerks or just plain stupid (with the exception of a few). None have really lasted.

Today was my third day on the job. We were supposed to get a new 'elf' to help me out, but he was already a half-hour late, if he even planned on showing up. I didn't mind either way. It wasn't like taking care of kids for five minutes was _that_ hard. I kind of liked it actually. If the kid on Santa's lap was taking extra time, I was allowed to have conversations with the little guys. Most of them were extremely amusing.

"What are you getting for Christmas?"

"Momma said I'm getting nothin' but rocks this Christmas..." The boy wiped at his runny nose and I rushed to get a Kleenex from the desk. "She said I been too bad this year, but I haven't done nothin' wrong!"

"Really? Nothing wrong?" I acted surprised. "Well then, have you said sorry to her yet? Maybe she just wants you to apologize for something. Maybe you could try drawing a picture for her. Mommies like pictures. Make it really colorful, okay?"

"O-Okay!" And he got all excited about it too. It was so cute! "But... I don't know what I did..."

"Have you asked her?"

"Yeah! I ask and she just makes a noise, like this," he mimicked a sigh, "and then she goes away."

"Well, you can try your best to make it up to her, right?" I disapproved of this mother. What kind of mother told her child she'd get him nothing but rocks for Christmas? Why couldn't she just answer him when he asked what he'd done wrong?

But then, as I watched the little guy run up to our Santa Clause, I noticed how strangely bulky his arms and chest looked, then saw a few different tags sticking out from the back of his neck. He was wearing a ton of shirts... and no coat. Suddenly I understood what was wrong, especially when I noticed he wore two pairs of pants (both too small) and no boots, only a few pairs of ripped and dirty socks.

Looking into the crowd of parents out front, I easily found his counterpart. She wore maybe three long-sleeved shirts, wrapping them over her hands like gloves. She looked like she hadn't cut her hair in a while and her curls were in big knots all over. Her eyes were desperately fixed on the red tent, hoping her son would come back out all in one piece and happy.

Suddenly she didn't seem so bad a mother anymore. There isn't much the poor can give when the world becomes so expensive.

As the little guy finished his long list of what he wanted for Christmas, I pulled my wallet out from my back pocket, fishing out a green twenty-dollar bill. Normally we were only supposed to give each kid one candy cane, but I scooped out five instead. When the boy came back, bright and bouncing, I put everything I'd grabbed in his open hands.

"Don't be too angry with your mother," I murmured to him. "She's trying her best."

He stared down at the twenty and then looked back up again, obviously confused with its purpose. But still he turned down the exit path and met his mother on the other end. I watched her face light up in surprise and a small sliver of horror. She asked the boy where he'd gotten it (probably assuming he'd stolen from somebody) and he pointed over to me.

I waved and smiled and she nervously smiled back, mouthing a 'thank you'. And I felt good inside. Despite the stupid elf costume.

As I turned to go back into the tent, something on the other side of the Christmas fence caught my eye. Or, rather, someone.

There was a guy my age standing there watching. He had blond hair swept up into a ponytail and these really, _really_ blue eyes. Mm, he was pretty... not that I was checking him out. Okay, I was, I confess. It's been a while since I've had someone...

When our eyes met, he smiled and gave a small nod. I wondered if he'd noticed me committing my good deed. It embarrassed me a little, but I gave a small wave back and rushed to get the next little guy to Santa. As I waited though, I followed him with my eyes until he turned the left corner and was gone. Such a shame... He was pretty, too.

* * *

A while after that, my boss came around the corner of the tent. I straightened up and brought the kid over a little faster. Except he wasn't talking to me. Someone else was there (unless the boss was just talking to a ghost, or something). He caught my eye and said, "The other elf finally decided to show up."

And there appeared the same boy from before with the same blond hair and those same really blue eyes... Ooh. He looked up at me and blushed a little, seeming ashamed of himself. "I slept in..." Ha. Cute.

The boss rolled his eyes and fixed his gaze on me instead. "I want you both inside the tent now when the kids take their pictures. You," he pointed at the boy, "can take over the girl's job and bring the kids in, but then you follow the kid to the throne too, now. You," he pointed at me, "you'll be beside Santa full-time. You're now Santa's little helper. Both of you are there for the picture. Got it?"

I understood. I felt a little disappointed, not being able to talk to kids now, but it wasn't all too bad. Nothing worth arguing about. When working, I obeyed my boss's every demand; we both knew I needed the money more than he needed the employee. One strike and he could easily have my replacement coming instead. I needed this money.

So I went inside the tent.

Santa sat on his mighty throne which shone a golden color from its elevated platform. Why Santa needed a platform, I don't know - it was hard for the kids to get up on it and just took up a lot of space - and somewhere on the 'throne', I'd bet thirty dollars there'd be a sticker with the words 'Made in China' printed onto its shiny 'gold' surface.

Santa himself didn't seem much older than I. In fact, he had to be less than five years my senior! I saw his eyes follow me on the way in and thought, great, Santa's horny. This would be wonderful to deal with all day... Ugh.

It's only been a minute or two that we stood there when 'Santa' leant over and asked, "So, little elf... Do you think you're on the nice list this year? Or... are you a naughty elf?" He laughed, finding himself hilarious, but I only rolled my eyes.

See, I don't like people who try to flirt. Sure, I did it from time to time too, but when it was obvious I wasn't interested and people tried to be cheesy with me? No, I just couldn't stand that. My type of person is...

The tent flapped open and there appeared the other elf, child in hand.

My type of boy is the kind who, when he walks in, can do nothing but just stare for a moment. I like it when they finally realize they were staring and have to look away. I just love the way their cheeks heat up and how you can tell they're kind of beating themselves instead for acting weird or creepy or something. I like the kind of boy that you can tell kind of likes you before he even opens his mouth.

The kid he'd brought in rushed up to Santa, squealing in delight, but couldn't get up onto the platform (of course...). The other elf laughed and kneeled in front of the girl. "Here, I'll help you." He scooped her up and she held onto him so trustingly... I don't know. I guess it made me a little jealous, but more than anything, I was impressed.

"Ho ho ho! What do you want for Christmas, little girl?"

Her eyes were wide and sparkling. "Ooh, Santa!" she squealed and hugged him. "I want a puppy so bad! A cute little wiener dog, a small one with really shiny fur, and oh! It has to be brown. And a girl, too. I want to name her Lily- don't you think that's a pretty name? Hm? She's gonna be the cutest little thing, don't you think? And she'll be super smart, too, and I'll teach her to sit n' stuff... Mom says I'm not old enough to take care of a puppy, but I am too, really!"

I glanced over at my eye-candy and found him smiling fondly at the girl. It seemed he too had a soft spot for kids. I liked that.

He looked up suddenly and caught me staring and... I don't really know what happened. Just suddenly, neither one of us could look away. Don't get me wrong, I don't believe in love at first sight, but there was just... some kind of lust in his eyes that reflected mine and it was just so appealing that it made my heart beat a little faster. Oh god, he was beautiful- didn't he ever get acne or something? It didn't seem like it. His skin was flawless and his hair was so shiny and those eyes, damn it, those eyes... Those eyes just wouldn't let me go.

"Say cheese!"

Oh, shoot! I'd forgotten it was my job now to take the picture. And... I'd dropped the button somewhere.

I finally broke our stare and bent down to pick up the damn button (it was just underneath the throne so I found it easily enough). When I stood back up, Eye-candy was looking at the camera instead and Santa sat there smirking at me.

We smiled and the camera flashed and then the little girl ran out the tent without Len even needing to guide her. He was about to leave when Santa stopped us. "You naughty elves," he said with a laugh, "You should pay more attention to your jobs instead of to each other."

I felt my face go red and I think his did too, but neither of us said anything. We didn't comment on it... but we didn't deny it either.

"Is that guy your boyfriend or something?" Santa asked.

"No, he's not. I don't have a boyfriend." I realized that was the wrong thing to say when Santa's grin stretched.

"Well, ho, ho, ho..." he said confidently, before going back into Santa-mode as Eye-candy brought in a young boy. "Well hello there! Come sit on Santa's lap!"

And the other elf was looking at me again with those blue, blue eyes. It was super flattering, I'll admit, but more than that...

Shit. I knew it. I was getting wet.

It went on like this for a whole six hours until finally the day ended. You wouldn't believe how fast Santa was gone- he'd realized at some point that I really wasn't interested and gave up, I guess.

As for the elf, though...

Even though we hadn't talked all day, I felt extremely attracted to him. Like, an 'Oh-my-god-I-could-fuck-you' kind of attraction. He was mysterious, especially because I didn't even know his name, but I liked it. He intrigued me... and made me want him like no other had.

I'd stayed back when my shift ended, if only to watch him for another few seconds (he was doing something on his phone, texting someone, I think), but my ( #$^#!) boss automatically assigned me to clean-up duty, seeing as I was the only one really left. _Great..._ Don't malls have janitors? And are they not there for a reason? I found it silly that an elf- no, not even that, but a college-kid in an elf _suit_! - would have to be put to clean-up duty. For goodness sake...

Whatever. I wouldn't lie to get out of it. It's what I got for not having left early. Santa's way of punishing me for looking at another elf indecently... and... thinking of that other elf in indecent ways, and... picturing indecent scenarios involving said elf...

Let's just say, it'd been a while since I'd gotten laid. College can be time-consuming.

One of the mall organizers (or whatever they're called) was there to help me, so it didn't seem so bad. We went up and down the yellow 'bricked' pathway picking up candy-canes from the floor and whatever other junk kids had dropped, until I looked up and found him watching. Watching indecently. Oh, this was so worth it now. Just his staring was turning me on.

I stood up straighter and made sure to hike my skirt just a bit higher. When I found the next candy cane, I bent down in a way that made sure he'd have a fantastic view of my backside. Well, my backside, plus the horrid green tights clothing it, but still. The skirt wasn't even covering it all too much anymore.

I stood back up again, glancing over my shoulder for him, but he was gone. What? Sh-Shit! What the hell?! What, was I just imagining things now?! (I really hoped no one had seen me pull up my skirt like that...)

And... where did the damn mall-guy go? Wasn't he supposed to be helping me? Fuck... I really didn't feel like cleaning this whole thing on my own... And damn that guy for seeming so interested and then bailing the moment I showed some in return! Or... well, I'd been interested since the beginning, but, you know... The moment I acted on it, I guess. Something like that.

I sighed. The area between my legs was moist, begging to be touched. I rubbed my legs together, hoping the friction would satisfy it slightly, but alas, it was too late for that. I needed more.

I ignored it as best as I could, picking up pieces of fluff and crumpled discarded napkins (only after pulling my skirt back down, though), and shamelessly eyed the great red tent. I could hide in there, rub a little, then finish cleaning out here when I was done... Ah, but there were too many risks! What if the mall-guy came in and heard me making... _weird noises_? He'd probably tell and I'd probably get fired. Or... or worse... What if he got aroused by my... _cough_, weird noises? What if he tried to rape me?!

And... no. You know you've stumbled into paranoia when you start accusing random strangers of being rapists.

Still... I tried my best to ignore my problem, but it didn't want to stop. It wanted attention. And it probably wouldn't let me go until I gave it some.

I looked both ways first. Mall-guy and Eye-candy were both gone already, or so it seemed, though I didn't bother checking around the tent. Well then: Coast clear.

I ducked into the huge tent and practically ran to the far corner. I had my hand down my skirt before I even reached my spot, and as I fingered myself, I cursed him. Damn him for looking so good... Damn him for that look in his eyes...! Damn him for leaving... Damn him for being male...

It felt good to blame things on him when I was in such a situation! And... ugh. I was so wet...! I wanted him so bad, wanted him inside me, thrusting in and out and in and... Ah, no! Damn him! It was his fault I was doing this! Ah... Every time I pictured his face I had to swallow back a groan. Fuck, I wanted him...!

My eyes shot wide as I heard the tent flap. Oh... shit. In a flash I was turned around, hands hidden behind my back (instead of down my skirt) and ready to spout excuses about seeing a mouse in this corner when I realized... It was him.

He stared at me with those clear blue eyes, his mouth just slightly agape as I stared back. Wow... He was back again. Or was I hallucinating? If I was, it was the damn most beautiful hallucination I could ever had.

He was just staring at me though... Had he caught me or hadn't he? Oh gosh, I hoped he hadn't, because as attracted as I was to him, if my eyes were fooling me and he wasn't in return, then... Oh god... I was masturbating to the face of a stranger. Oh my god. That was an absolutely mortifying thought. What if he had a girlfriend...?! Oh god, maybe he was even married! How could I know?!

Still... He just stood there staring, like I was some awe-inspiring sculpture at a museum. Or like I'd been caught masturbating in Santa's big tent. He wasn't saying anything, so gee, I couldn't tell! Had he caught me or hadn't he?!

Finally he spoke. "U-Um... John... left. O-Or, um..." He stumbled across his words and nervously scratched the back of his head, where his ponytail was. Oh... I really wanted to know what he looked like with his hair down... Mm. Wait, no! I could be married for all I knew!  
"I-I offered to stay... because John has kids as home, and... He was going to be late for them, so..." He cleared his throat. "What I mean is, I'm helping clean up, too, so... yeah."

I blinked. Hm? What had he said? I'd been too busy staring... Shit. "Uh, yeah, mm-hm, okay." ... Fuck. Such a conversation starter.

I moved towards the middle of the room, where Santa's throne was, and checked under the cushions. Sure enough, there were a bunch of broken candy-cane bits. Wonderful. I scraped them off into my hand and dropped them into the garbage. The worst part was that some stuck, leaving spots of red behind. Why were they so sticky? Because a kid licked it and dropped it down there? Or because of Santa's butt warmth? The thought made me wrinkle my nose.

Eye-candy was going through boxes in the corner, boxes we both knew were filled with red-striped candy-canes. He seemed a lot more relaxed now, like his nervousness had just melted away... Sexy. What was he doing now? Counting how many candies were left in the box? The mystery was solved when he pulled out and unwrapped a cane, sucking on the end of it. Despite myself I smiled, thinking it cute. And then I began paying more attention to the way his mouth sucked on that red and white candy, and... my mind began to wander. I only came to when I realized he'd caught me staring. Oh, shit...

"Want one?" he asked, holding up another cane. Was that why he thought I was staring? How innocent.

"Sure, I'll take one." I turned away from him, trying to open the damn thing. When I'd turn around, I'd lick it innocently, looking to see if it invoked the same reaction it had me. Except... the plastic wouldn't open.

I stood there struggling just to rip open the damned thing until I saw hands pluck it gently from my hands. I turned around to find him there, right behind me, opening the plastic with such ease, and... damn. He was so close to me, he could probably smell my breath - which reminded me that my mouthwash from this morning had probably worn off hours ago. Oh gosh, he was so close to me, he could probably even smell my wetness. Shit!  
Yet I couldn't think of that. I couldn't think of anything because this guy was just right there in front of me, wearing some stupid elf costume, and... Oh my god.

I bowed my head down so he wouldn't see my blush and took the candy back. "Thanks," I said, and he grunted a welcome, but neither of us stepped away.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, just to give me courage, and then looked up. And gosh, his face was so close... Boldly I brought the curved end of the candy to my lips, wrapping my tongue around it as I sucked it into my mouth. I noticed his eyebrow quirk in interest and took that as a good sign. "You know, I never got your name," I said casually.

He smiled. "My name's Len. And you are...?"

"Rin." I let myself smile back flirtatiously. "Rin, the elf."

He made this small chuckling noise within his chest and, my god, I could have died then and there. "Rin the elf, huh? I'm just Len, the guy dressed up as the elf, but..." He smiled.

"No, apparently you're Len, the generous guy dressed up as an elf." I bat my lashes a few times. "Spared John from another hour or so of work, right? That's awfully nice of you. I think Santa would be proud."

"You think so?" His brow rose a little higher in a way that was just totally hot and it was obvious that he was totally interested and... oh god. Breathe, Rin, breathe...

"I think you well-deserved that candy-cane you took." Insert flirty giggle here. "Unless, of course, there was an ulterior motive. Though what ulterior motive could there be to helping a poor elf clean up after a stampede of little kids?"

He grinned in a way that could have made me come just from that. It was mischievous yet also a little shy, like a little boy trying to impress the little girl beside him in a kindergarden class. "It depends if she's pretty."

I swear my heart stopped. After hearing that, all I could think of was him and how much I needed him. Oh god, I so needed him... I could go abstinent for a year if I could just have this night with him. I realized this was crazy, but standing here dripping wet, I _felt _crazy. And he was standing so close too, his lips stained red and that hunger in his eyes that I'd seen earlier and-

By the time I registered pulling my candy cane from my mouth, it was too late. My lips were already on his and I couldn't think of anything more than having him, having him inside me. And it never occurred to me that he wouldn't want the same thing. Luckily, it never occurred to him either.

He kissed me just as hotly, pulling me against him until there was not even the tiniest space between us, pushing us together so tightly that I could feel his erection against the lower part of my stomach, and...

I can't even completely remember what happened next, but I do know clean-up duty was definitely abandoned. Somehow we found ourselves on Santa's throne and I knew I'd lost all control over my body. I swear that if he'd suddenly changed his mind and decided he didn't want to after all, I probably would have dry-humped him instead like some wild animal.

I pulled the itchy green elf's coat he wore and would probably have ripped it if he hadn't been so good with his buttons. Aw but damn, he wore an undershirt too- removed in under five seconds. Somehow he got my own matching coat off and was fiddling with my bra as I locked by legs around his waist and pulled him to me. I could feel his erection against my clit and ground against it, earning a moan from the both of us.

"God... If you keep... If you keep doing that, I won't even make it," he panted with a small laugh. "I'll come before we even get our clothes off...!"

Oh my god. His words, though comical, were so hot that I moaned. He seemed to be struggling with my skirt and tights- probably because I was squirming so much -but he managed to get both mine and his off faster than I could have on any normal day. I don't even know what happened to our shoes. I was amazed and remember thinking he must be experienced, very experienced.

Suddenly his mouth was on my A-cup breasts and I didn't even get the chance to see his 'down-there'. My head arched back and I cried out so loudly he probably thought I'd already came. His fingers slipped between my legs and he paused his licking to quickly comment and say, "You're already so wet..." Oh, he had no idea.

Blindly I reached down for him and felt something rock-hard. For a second I thought I'd grabbed something else, like a tent pole, but it was so hot and throbbing... there was just no mistaking it. "It's... It's so hot..."

He laughed and this time I felt the vibrations against my tummy. "It's your fault, you know." Oh, fuck. Every time he opened his mouth, I came this close to just cumming all over him. Damn it, he just... He was just unbelievably hot, godly, even.

I squeezed him, rubbing my hand up and down, and the way he groaned and thrust into it, oh god! It was a little sticky at first from the candy on my hand but his pre-cum quickly fixed that problem, and next thing I knew-

"Ah!" He seemed in pure bliss as he cried out, decorating my stomach with his semen. As soon as was done his eyes opened wide and he quickly bent back over me. "Sorry," he murmured as he licked his own juice from my stomach. "I've never felt that good before..." The same applied to me. And, god, his mouth was just so close to my spot, that spot that started all of this in the first place, and...

He seemed to have noticed my squirming and dropped down there, licking it without hesitation, and the whole thing was just so hot that I felt my inside walls squeeze in a familiar way. "A-Aah!" And to think, he wasn't even inside me yet.

"Fuck," he breathed, now over me again. He touched his nose against mine and whispered, "I want you so bad it hurts. And I've only just met you, too..." He laughed that sexy laugh again and kissed me. It tasted like candy.

His hands were on my breasts again. Len had a liking for small breasts, it seemed. He squeezed and pinched so roughly, but it didn't hurt. Oh god, it felt so good, it felt so good- and then I felt him there. The tip of his erection was pressed right against my entrance, but he waited, and, ugh, it killed me!

He smiled sexily, his oh-so-blue eyes half-lidded and lust-clouded. "Are you ready?" he whispered.

It took me a moment to realize he actually wanted to answer, yet my throat was so dry, I felt I couldn't do anything but moan. Finally I uttered a "Fuck me...!", and... "AAH!"

"Did I... hurt you?" he asked, panting heavily.

"Oh god, no..." I felt like I'd lost my mind. He filled me so completely, so perfectly that I knew I'd feel it for days to come. And then slowly he began to move.

I clung to his back, scratching without meaning to. We were connected, and not just _there_- my whole self was wrapped around him and I couldn't let go. And then he went faster, and... oh my god.

We both cried out repeatedly as he rocked into me, faster and faster with every thrust until I swear my whole world was shaking. In and out, in and out he thrust and thrust, in and out and in and out, stretching me in a way unimaginable, in a way no virgin could ever fathom. I felt him everywhere, in my stomach, in my ass and even in my head. I knew I'd become obsessed with this feeling, with _him_ as he forced himself into me.

Ah, it felt so good! I barely even had time to yell that I was coming before it happened, and his followed right after. It was like a wave of the most amazing feeling ever - I'd never felt like this before, never! Any memory of past boyfriends I've had were wiped out for a moment and it felt like my first time all over again. It... It felt amazing.

His chest fell atop of mine as we both panted.

Once I'd regained my breath, I found myself staring at the purple velvet cushion beneath us, decorating the (plastic) golden throne. "S-Santa's not going to be too happy with us if he finds out what happened here... will he?"

Len laughed, really laughed, not just a chuckle, and I felt myself smile too. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about post-sex awkwardness, do we?" He kissed me lightly and I felt I craved the taste. "You know," he whispered in my ear, "I haven't done this all too many times before, but out of all my past experiences, I think I can say this one has been my favorite."

"You lie."

"No, really!" he grinned.

"I mean the 'only a few times before' part."

He cocked his head. "You don't believe me? Why not?" Ah, why now did I feel so embarrassed after everything we'd just done?  
He seemed to put two and two together and his eyes glimmered. "I get it... It was just that good, huh? Right?" He laughed again. I liked the way he was always laughing, whether it be with me or even at himself. "It's the truth though, whether you believe me or not." He lay his head down on my naked breast and closed his eyes for a moment.

And for a moment I felt really warm inside. Leftovers - his or mine, I didn't know - began to run down my thigh, but it didn't really matter much. And what's funny was that, even though we were complete strangers, this didn't quite feel like a one-night-stand. Maybe because I knew I'd see him at work tomorrow and because I assumed something like this would happen again that day too. Or, I hoped it would.

"Now that I think about it," I said quietly, "we really did burn out fast, didn't we?"

He looked up at me, resting his chin in the middle of my chest. "Mm?"

"Well... What's it been, five, ten minutes?"

"I'd check, but my phone is in my pants, and my pants..." He scanned the tent. "...are all the way over there. Hm. I'll get them later, if I remember." He grinned at me in that contagious way that made me smile too.

"I'll bet we've got maybe an hour or two to clean this place up... and if I'm right and we've only used up about ten minutes, then we've still got over sixty minutes to spend." I felt my cheeks redden, which probably took away from my seductiveness.

He cocked his head and for moment, he had this strange look in his eyes- not a strange thing as in it made me uneasy, just... strange. But it wasn't a strange I minded. I didn't know what to feel when he looked at me like that. Maybe I'd figure it out alone the way. "Is this your way of saying you require more of my services, Rin the elf?"

My face turned an even darker shade of red as I slowly nodded.

He smiled and leant forward, pressing his lips gently against mine, and it was such a change from what I'd just experienced that I even flinched. I wasn't used to gentleness. My relationships had all been very heated, most burning out very quickly. I'd never taken things slow, as the last ten minutes had proved. But, when he kissed me so gently like that... It filled me with a new feeling. It made me feel warm and fluffy inside, it made me feel special and pretty, and I knew then that Len would be in my dreams that night.

But most of all, the way he kissed me then made me feel like he didn't consider this a one-night-stand either. It even made me doubt myself. It made me wonder what his intentions had truly been upon entering this great big Christmas tent.

And maybe I'd find out someday.

When he pulled away, I tugged him back, wanting more of him, and he seemed to want me too, which was good.

We made full use of that next hour. To sum it all up, sitting on Santa's throne the way we were, I think we both earned ourselves a special place on the naughty list.

Lucky us.

* * *

**December 21st, 2013; 5:27 PM**

_I started this about two weeks ago, wrote the lemon part, then couldn't be bothered to write the beginning. Ugh..._

_I think I made it a little too long. Lemons are supposed to be straight to the point, but I dawdled it out at that beginning there- sorry. I'm just more used to writing real full-length stories rather than just lemons. ^^"_

_Anyway, I hope you liked it!_

_Merry Christmas, everyone!  
~Ayumi K. Sakura_

* * *

**Reviews would be marvelous~**


End file.
